Breakin' Da Rules
|genre=Action game |modes=Single-player |ratings= |platform=Game Boy Advance Nintendo GameCube Microsoft Windows PlayStation 2 Xbox |media=1 × Nintendo optical disc 1 × DVD-ROM |requirements= |input=DualShock 2, Nintendo GameCube controller, Gamepad }} The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules is a video game released for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Windows exclusively in North America in 2003. It is based on the Nickelodeon cartoon The Fairly OddParents. It was developed by Blitz Games and published by THQ. Its sequel, The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown was released on the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, Windows, and PlayStation 2. The console versions of this game feature a different plot than the PC version. It is the only video game based on The Fairly OddParents to be released for Xbox,find out the unused content on 2 pages https://tcrf.net/The_Fairly_OddParents:_Breakin%27_Da_Rules_(Windows) https://tcrf.net/The_Fairly_OddParents:_Breakin%27_Da_Rules_(Game_Boy_Advance). Plot Console version Once again, Timmy Turner's mother and father have gone on a vacation, and left Timmy with the evil babysitter Vicky. When Timmy tries to make a wish, his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda tell him that it's against "Da Rules". Outraged, Timmy wishes he didn't have to follow the rules. So, Cosmo destroys the book. Vicky arrives, and gains possession of Da Rules. She wishes Timmy was still sleeping, and since she has possession of a fairy item, her wish is granted. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda go to Fairy Court, and are accused of destroying Da Rules. Jorgen Von Strangle gives the three of them 49 ½ hours to find the missing pages of Da Rules. Timmy must navigate through ten levels and find the pages before Vicky's wishes become too extreme! PC version Mr. Crocker gives Timmy a ton of homework to do over the weekend. To make matters worse, Timmy's parents go on vacation for the weekend and leave Vicky in charge, and she orders Timmy to do her homework as well. Additionally, Timmy also needs to get eleven Good Deed stamps so he can get his Good Deed Badge in the Squirrely Scouts. Suddenly, Timmy notices a message in the clouds saying "I wish all these books would disappear," which Cosmo and Wanda grant, causing Da Rules to disappear with them. Juandissimo then reveals himself, saying he tricked Timmy into wishing Da Rules away so that Cosmo and Wanda will get in trouble for it and be banished back to the Fairy Academy. Since Timmy can't wish to have Da Rules returned to them (as it would mean then the Fairy Council would find out about them losing it for sure), he and his fairies have to chase it through the eleven levels, along the way closing the portals, collecting magic dust, and doing the good deeds needed for the badge. This version notably also features an appearance by Vicky's mother (at Timmy's age, as the level featuring her is set in the past), named Nicky. Here, she looks exactly like 5-year-old Vicky, which is a direct contradiction to the series itself, although the game was released before Channel Chasers, where Vicky's parents first appeared. In the series, Vicky's mother resembles her younger daughter, Tootie. Its also interesting to note that the dialog to cutscenes before and during this level suggest that Nicky was originally designed to look and act like Tootie. Like her younger daughter's level in the console version, Nicky chases the player throughout her level and will kill the player in one hit upon contact and force a restart of the level. Game Boy Advance version Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda plan to make Vicky's evil dreams a reality and to stop Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda from interfering, they steal Da Rules. As they execute their plan, Jorgen then suddenly poofs out and orders them to bring back Da Rules. Until then, they are demoted to fairies third class. Contrary to the description on the back cover (which itself is the same description for the console version), Timmy and his fairies never actually battle Vicky in this version. Levels (Console Version) Each level of the game is accessed through a part of Timmy's house and is based on an episode from the television show. Most of them feature Timmy in a different costume. They all begin with an animated loading screen similar to the title cards used in the show complete with the phrase "The Fairly OddParents in..." before the level's title. Besides the house serving as a HUB to the game's levels, Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl serves as a save point. The game starts with a training level that can only be played once. Taking place inside Timmy's dreams, Timmy is wearing PJ's. After the tutorial, Timmy has access to multiple levels, and they can be done in whatever order the player choses, an aspect very similar to the Mega Man series. A Badge Too Far The level is based on 3 episodes, 1. the title is based on A Wish Too Far,2. the "Oh Yeah!" short "Scout's Honor", and 3. "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" due to a disguise that resembles features of Timantha. After taunting Vicky before heading off for an overnight Squirely Scout trip, Vicky wishes there was some way she could prove that the Creme Puffs are superior. This gives her magical scout badges which put the Creme Puffs in her control. Over night, the Creme Puffs kidnap all the Squirely Scouts but Timmy who fights through their forces and takes the badges from Vicky. Timmy's costume in this level is his Squirely Scout uniform and a disguise reviving Timantha. The level is accessed through Timmy's closet. The Vicky Virus Based on the episode, "Power Mad!". Vicky wishes that Timmy and his friends Chester and A.J. would live inside there video game. Trapped inside, Timmy finds his friends and beats the game's CPU who is a computerized Vicky. Timmy's costume in the level is a Virtual Reality Suit. The level is accessed through Timmy's video game set. (The game's CPU says, "When you're beaten I'll re-program you to be... a hedgehog!", it is referenced from the Sonic the Hedgehog series). Chinless Blunder Based on the episode, "Chin Up!". Finding Timmy reading his Crimson Chin comic books, Vicky wishes that the Chin was useless and that Timmy were there to see his hero without powers. Assuming the identity of Cleft, Timmy discovers that the Chin's powers have been given to Country Boy, Spatula Woman, and the Gilded Arches. Stopping the criminals, Timmy restores the Chin's powers and leaves Chincinnati. Timmy's costume in this level is that of his alter ego Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. This level is accessed through Timmy's comic book collection. Mini Timmy Based on the episode "Tiny Timmy!". Checking on Timmy, Vicky finds him in the bathroom and comments on how dirty the bathtub is. She wishes that there was a way Timmy could clean every tiny nook and cranny and leaves leaving Timmy to magically shrink and fall in the tub's drain. Fighting the germs within, Timmy manages to clean the tub and return to his bathroom where he completes the wish and returns to normal size. And Cosmo admits that they beat Vicky by doing exactly what she wanted them to do! Timmy's costume in this level is his Shrink Suit. This level is accessed through Timmy's bathroom. Time Warped Partly based on the episode, "Knighty Knight". Looking at Vicky's history homework, Timmy comments on her stupidity and in defense, Vicky wishes that Timmy could go back and time and see how accurate she is. This sends Timmy back to the Medieval Ages where King Arthur is no longer applicable to pull Excalibur from the stone. Setting this straight, Timmy then travels to ancient Egypt to make the pyramids triangular shaped and to ancient Greece to influence their love of sports. Fixing history, Timmy returns home and allows Vicky to believe she is correct. Timmy's costumes in this level are a Robin Hood outfit and Greek and Egyptian clothing. This level is accessible through Timmy's living room couch. A Dog's Life Based on the episode, Dog's Day Afternoon. After having Doidle brought to her by Tootie, Vicky wishes that Timmy was as fun and easy to care for as Doidle is. This transforms Timmy into a dog who Tootie loves and keeps Cosmo and Wanda from changing back. Taken to the mall, Timmy searches for a way to make himself less lovable, so that Tootie will not love him anymore. This is achieved by jumping in the mud baths of the mall's salon - and splattering Tootie with mud! Timmy's costume in this level is his transformation into a dog. This level is accessible through Timmy's kitchen. Crash Landing Based on the episode, "Spaced Out". After hearing Timmy talk about the wonders that could happen on a Saturday, Vicky wishes that Dimmsdale was attacked by aliens. An invasion by the Yugopotamians who kidnap Vicky and destroy the town forces Timmy to board their space ship and travel to their home land of Yugopotamia. Facing the challenges set by King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac, Timmy convinces them to return Vicky and set the town straight. Timmy's costume in this level is his Crash Nebula outfit. This level is accessible through Timmy's back yard. Bad Luck 101 Based on the episode, "That Old Black Magic". As a result of Vicky having extra classes, Timmy has to go to school on a Saturday. After being splashed by a passing school bus, Vicky wishes Timmy had all of her bad luck for his extra day in school. Suddenly, three Anti-Fairies appear and follow the two to Timmy's school. Denzel Crocker is at the school looking for fairies and Timmy realizes he must capture the Anti-Fairies before they are seen by Crocker and are used to prove the existence of Fairy God Parents. Chasing down the three Anti-Fairies, Timmy unleashes one on Crocker's fairy hunting van and the other two on Vicky the other one isn't seen at the end. Timmy has no special costume in this level. This level is accessible through Timmy's front door. The Ultimate Challenge Partly based on the episode, A Wish Too Far, it serves as the last boss of the game. Returning to Fairy Court, Jorgen informs Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda that they have retrieved all but one single page of Da Rules: the table of contents page, which is all Vicky needs to keep Cosmo and Wanda's wish powers, suspend Cosmo and Wanda's license and have them taken away from Timmy forever. In a desperate attempt to avoid that happening, the judge gets Jorgen to host a show called 'The Ultimate Challenge', where Timmy must battle Vicky, who's under the guise that she is on a TV show and is turned into a dragon, to say, 'I wish I never took the book from Timmy'. After a long, hard battle, Timmy manages to get the wish out of Vicky and Da Rules is returned to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy has no costume in this level. This level is accessible through a magic door at the top of the stairs which is only seen AFTER you clear all the other levels. Collectibles Through the game, there are several collectible item scattered through the level that provide various benefits for the player. Although the goal of the game is to undo Vicky's wishes and collect pages of Da Rules, these are never seen on screen. * Wish Star-A large star that powers Cosmo and Wanda's training wands. Five are needed to grant a wish. They often run from Timmy and try to get him caught by various guards. * Crowns-Each level has an abundance of crowns similar to the ones worn by all fairies that when completing a set of one hundred, give Timmy a one-up. * Timmy Head-Gives Timmy an instant one-up. * Crimson Chin Cards-There are four Crimson Chin cards in all but the final level that reward the player with bonus videos found in the main menu Bonus Videos After collecting all four Crimson Chin cards in a level, the player unlocks a video accessible in the main menu. These videos include 8 clips from the show and one full episode. * The song Icky Vicky from the episode, Boys in the Band * The Star Wars parody from Abra-Catastrophe! * The song Shiny Teeth from the episode Shiny Teeth * The Arachnid Kid scene from Abra-Catastrophe! * The song, "Vicky Free Summer", from the episode, Microphony * The Jurassic Park parody from the movie, Abra-Catastrophe! * The song, "Good To Be A Man", from the episode, Love Struck! * The morning scene of the episode, Action Packed * The full episode, Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad (PlayStation 2 version only) The game also features trailers for other Nick games like Tak and the Power of Juju and SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom, as well as a brief behind-the-scenes featurette. Cast * Tara Strong: Timmy Turner * Daran Norris: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen, Crimson Chin, Comic Book Anchorman * Susan Blakeslee: Wanda, Mrs. Turner * Grey Delisle: Vicky, Tootie, Spatula Woman, Créme Puffs, Nicky * Gary LeRoi Gray: AJ * Jason Marsden: Chester McBadbat, Male Shopper * Carlos Alazraqui: Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Country Boy * Faith Abrahams: Female Shopper * Laraine Newman: Queen Jipporulac * Rob Paulsen: King Gripullon, Catcher, Judge at Fairy Court, Guard, Anti-Fairies, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur, Gilded Arches Reception |GR=PS2: 73.0% (5 reviews) GBA: 64.0% (1 review) GC: 61.5% (10 reviews) PC: 40.0% (1 review) |MC=GC: 64% (5 reviews) PS2: 60% (4 reviews) }}The game was not received well with critics like IGN who gave the game a 5 out of 10. Overall, the PC version scored the lowest amongst game critics. However, developer Blitz Games won Application of Technology Award at the Birmingham Screen Festival for the company's rendering technology that recreated the television show's style into a 3-D environment. References Category:Games Category:XBOX Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Gameboy Advance Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation 2 Games